honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Honor Harrington
Physical Characteristics Honor has brown eyes, which she inherited from her mother. Honor has short, brown hair, and a pale complexion. Honor was the recipient of third generation prolong anti-aging treatments, which make her look around fifteen years younger. History Honor was born in 1860 PD, or 256 AL on the planet of Sphinx to parents, who were physicians. Honor's father, Alfred Harrington, was a Surgeon Commander in the RMN and Doctor Allison Chou Harrington. Academy Years While at Saganami Island Academy, Honor took Fourth Form Tactics under the tutelage of Admiral Raoul Courvosier. Honor did poorly in her mathematics courses. When she was a midshipwoman, Pavel Young attempted to rape her, but she beat him in self-defense. Young was forced to apologize to her by Commandant Hartley. Life as a Naval Officer After graduating from the Commanding Officer's Course, Honor waited two months before taking command of the [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]]. After she took command of an LAC, Honor was assigned to be an executive officer on an vessel. She was assigned to the [[HMS Manticore|HMS Manticore]] as a tactical officer. Upon finishing her tour with the Hawkwing, Honor was selected for the coveted Advanced Tactical Course as a candidate for becoming a captain of a hyper capable command. Honor graduated first in her class, which was taught by Admiral Courvosier. 1900 PD to 1901 PD Honor met immediately with Admiral Courvosier after graduating from the ATC to be assigned to the [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]]. Admiral Sir Lucien Cortez, the Fifth Space Lord officially assigned Honor to the Fearless. During the war games exercise, Honor used the experimental grav lance and was able to take out the aggressor flagship. Subsequently, Honor and the Fearless was assigned to the picket station at Basilisk. At Basilisk, Harrington went by the book for regulations concerning Basilisk. She sent inspection teams to Basilisk Traffic Control, and Medusa. Her actions caused the complaints from the Havenite ambassador, Havenite consul on Medusa, merchant cartels, and Havenite merchant captains. Yet she received praise from the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs, Native Protection Agency, and Basilisk Traffic Control. After finding out about the new type of mekoha drug, Harrington used one of the Fearless pinnaces to do sensor runs. The PRHN NavInt started a dossier on Harrington because of her actions. Harrington sent down Royal Marines to Medusa. The Fearless secretly investigated the [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]], when the Sirius left to meet with a PRHN fleet. The Fearless fought the Sirius and the Sirius was destroyed. The Fearless was heavily damaged, and limped back to Medusa. Harrington sent out a Case: Zulu signal to get the Home Fleet to Medusa. In 1901 PD, Harrington was promoted to Captain Senior Grade because of her actions at Medusa. Harrington was given command of the new Fearless in construction at HMSS Hephaetus and awarded the Manticore Cross. (On Basilisk Station) 1901 PD to 1902 PD Harrington was sent on an anti-piracy patrol in the Silesian Confederacy. During this time, the Fearless defeated an pirate squadron, and rescued a passenger liner (The Honor of the Queen) 1903 PD When the Fearless put into for a refit at HMSS Vulcan, Honor took a two week leave to visit her parents on Sphinx. Honor had a meeting with Admiral Thayer, the commanding officer of HMSS Vulcan. During the Fearless' recommissioning ceremony, Harrington learned about her next assignment at Grayson. (The Honor of the Queen) Character Honor prefers a hot cup of cocoa over a cup of coffee. Honor does not like the taste of coffee, but enjoys the smell of it. She does not like politicians, especially after the First Battle of Basilisk. Honor likes to work out in the Ship's gym late at night because she is self-conscientious. She has a regular sparing partner. She is searching for a good space suit for Nimitz. Service Record * 1875 PD- Entered Saganami Island Academy * 1877 PD- Graduates the Academy with the rank of Ensign. * 1880 PD- Serves as midshipwoman aboard the heavy cruiser [[HMS War Maiden|HMS War Maiden]] * 1881 PD- Promoted to Lieutenant, and assigned to the frigate, [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] * 1882 PD- LAC-113 - CO * 1890 PD- Lt. Commander aboard the heavy cruiser [[HMS Broadsword|HMS Broadsword]] * 1890 PD- Entered the Commanding Officer's Course * ???? - Tactical officer aboard the [[HMS Basilisk|HMS Basilisk]] * 1897 PD- [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]]- CO - Received White Command Beret * 1900 PD- [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]]- CO * 1901 PD- Promoted to Captain Senior Grade. - Assigned to [[HMS Fearless|HMS Fearless]] - CO Medals * Conspicuous Gallantry Medal (RMN) * Manticore Cross * Monarch's Thanks Medal Category:Characters Category:Manticoran Characters Category:Manticore Naval Personnel Category:Grayson Characters Category:Grayson Naval Personnel Category:Manticoran Captains Category:Bonded Humans Category:HMS Fearless CL-56 Crewmembers Category:Captains Category:HMS Fearless Crewmembers